


You’re My Shining Star

by fanaticreader16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Jane and Darcy try to come up with a couple’s costume to wear to Tony’s Halloween party.





	You’re My Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl410/gifts).

> Hello! This is my first fic and I’m very nervous about posting it! It’s full of fluff. Hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Thank you so much to cl410 for their helpful tips, words of encouragement, and for the pairing suggestion! <3

“Marie and Pierre Curie.”

“Janey, no. I’ll do a nerdy couple’s costume with you, but I don’t want to be explaining who I am to everyone all night.”

“Ugh, what do you suggest then?!”

“Hmm.” Darcy tapped her chin and thought for a minute. She and Jane had been invited to Tony’s annual Halloween bash and costumes were required. She had thought doing a couple’s costume with Jane would be a fun way for them to celebrate her first Halloween with Jane as her girlfriend, but Jane kept suggesting the worst ideas. Darcy didn’t know if she knew they were terrible and was just trying to get out of the couple’s costume idea (it had taken Darcy a while to convince her that it would be fun), or if she thought they were legitimately good ideas. Either way, Darcy’s energy was starting to flag. If they didn’t choose something soon, she was going to end up going as a witch again and Jane would be left to her own devices, which meant Jane would probably just show up in her normal clothes because she would forget.

“How about we take a break from our brainstorming session, and I’ll give you back your notebook and you can work some more?”

Jane’s face brightened, making Darcy think she had been on to something with thinking Jane was suggesting terrible ideas on purpose. She narrowed her eyes, but returned Jane’s notebook, as promised.

That evening as she was tucking a blanket around Jane on the couch she had made sure was put in the lab (for occasions such as this, when Jane worked herself to exhaustion), Darcy was struck by an idea. She immediately went up to her rooms (thank you, Tony for the on site housing. Seriously, his tower is the best) and started putting together two costumes. She wasn’t sure if Jane would go along with it, but figured if she had the costumes started, Jane might be more inclined to go along with it. By the end of the night she had two rough costumes put together and ready to show Jane, and she went to bed smiling and hopeful.

The next day had Darcy showing up at Jane’s lab with her arms full. Jane was already working, but did notice Darcy making more noise than usual.

“Darcy? What’s all that?”

“Our costumes for Tony’s party!” 

Jane’s face scrunched in confusion. “Did we pick something yesterday? Oh, are we going as the Curies??”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “No, Janey. I told you, I’m not explaining who I am all night! BUT! inspiration hit me last night after you passed out and I was looking around the lab. Behold!”

Darcy held up the costumes she’d spent all night working on. Jane looked at the “costumes” in Darcy’s hands. She wasn’t sure she could call them costumes. One looked like a pipe, maybe, and the other looked like a yellow onesie with eyes? She looked back at Darcy’s excited face. She was clearly waiting for Jane to show her enthusiasm over these...costumes.

“Erm. What are they exactly?” Jane asked delicately. She didn’t want to hurt Darcy’s feelings but she really couldn’t make out what they were.

“Only the best costumes ever! This one’s yours,” she said as she held up the one that looked like...an elephant’s nose? But harder? “It’s a telescope! I used some cardboard tubes to make the looking glass part and attached it to this hat, and then I figure you can just wear a black shirt and leggings, or something? We can figure that out.” Darcy said.

Jane looked back at the costume. She supposed she could see a telescope in that. It was actually kind of clever. Darcy had done a good job making the tubing take on the general shape of an actual telescope and she had covered it with paint or paper or something so it didn’t even look like cardboard anymore.

Jane shook her head, still unsure about the whole couple’s costume thing, but warming up to it.

“And what’s yours, then?”  
Darcy held up the yellow onesie which Jane could see definitely had eyes. She then noticed that Darcy’s other hand was holding a pointy yellow hat that looked like it was made from construction paper.

“I’m going to be a star! Technically it’s the Mario star, but I figured then it’s recognizable as a star. It’s themed, see? Because you’re an astrophysicist! So you’re the telescope and I’m the star you can see through your telescope!”

Jane couldn’t stop the grin that was slowly taking over her face. Sometimes her girlfriend still managed to surprise her.

Darcy stood there nervously waiting for Jane to say something about her idea (although judging by the giant smile on her face, Jane probably liked it? Probably?)

“Well?” she asked.

Jane walked up and kissed her. “I love it. We’ll have the best costumes at the party.”

_While they did get a ton of compliments on their costumes and had a great time at the party, the winner of best costume went to Natasha, who showed up looking exactly like Tony, complete with Pepper on her arm. Tony hated it. It was awesome._


End file.
